The present application relates generally to the field of vehicle airbags. More specifically, the present invention relates to an airbag module with simplified construction and improved performance.
Vehicle airbags are used to protect vehicle occupants from injury in the event of a vehicle crash. Airbags are generally concealed and deployed from behind vehicle trim members. Typically, the airbag is contained in a module that includes a cover. As the airbag inflates, it applies a pressure to the cover, causing the cover to open and/or separate from a housing surrounding the airbag. Pre-existing airbag covers employ complex attachment mechanisms to attach the airbag cover to the housing, such as individual hooks or clips that engage corresponding features (e.g., windows, slots, hollows, etc.) in the housing. These relatively complex mechanisms increase the cost of the airbag cover.